


Shy Purple Eyes

by aashtxn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance, Cam Boy Lance (Voltron), M/M, Masturbation, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Top Keith, Vibrators, bareback, for some reason i like writing keith being really shy and cute, justin is keith's boyfriend but he's a dick, keith cries, lance is smitten for his neighbour keith, shy keith, slight hair pulling and choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aashtxn/pseuds/aashtxn
Summary: Lance is a cam boy and is smitten with his shy neighbour Keith.





	Shy Purple Eyes

the first time lance met keith was in the elevator. lance had just chosen which floor he wanted to go and the doors began to close when a hand stopped it. 

the stranger pulled the elevator doors open and lance's breath hitched when he was met with shy purple eyes. 

he had longish black hair, thick black eyebrows and he was wearing a baggy black and dark blue undershirt with a black band t-shirt over the top paired with some ripped back jeans. 

lance's heart thumped loudly against the chest as the stranger smiled shyly at him and stepped into the elevator before pressing the same floor lance was going to. 

lance had wondered who the beautiful boy was as he snuck glances at the stranger next to him who was fiddling with his fingers, listening to music. 

the two boys got off on the same floor and the started to walk the same way. 

lance stopped at his apartment and looked to his left to see the stranger stop at the apartment right next to his and pulling out a key. 

that was the day lance met his extremely cute neighbour keith. 

 

"i guess that's it for today boys," lance pouted at the camera, breathing heavily slightly. "i'll see you next time though" 

with a wink lance turned off the webcam and grabbed a nearby towel and whipped the cum off his chest and stomach. 

he's been working as a cam boy for about three years now and loved what he did, despite what people think about what he does for a living. 

he had just finished changing into some new pair of clothes when a knock came at his door. 

lance chucked his dirty clothes and towel into the washing basket before rushing to the door and opening it to find a very flustered and fidgety keith. 

"keith! what's up man?" lance greeted his shy neighbour. 

"h-hi lance - um, i just c-came to s-say if - uh" keith stuttered as he avoided lance's eyes, bunching the end of his t-shirt in his hands. 

"yeah?" 

"keith! how long does it take to tell him!" a loud voice shouted from the doorway of keith's apartment. 

lance felt his happy mood drop into an annoyed one when he hears keith's boyfriends voice. 

keith jumped at the sound of his boyfriends voice. "s-sorry" 

lance hated seeing keith like this. he knew keith's boyfriend was no good for him. every night he would hear keith's boyfriend yell at him about stupid things. 

keith's boyfriend came into view and glared at lance who raised an eyebrow in return. 

"you keep it down when your having fun with your play toys," he hissed. 

lance's eyes widened and looked at keith who was blushing and avoiding lance's eyes. 

"shit! keith, i'm so sorry! i wasn't aware i was so loud" lance said bashfully, scratching the back of his neck. 

he felt his heart stutter when keith looked at him and smiled softly at him. "i-it's okay, lance" 

lance suppressed a shiver threatening to run down his spine. he loved the way keith's deep voice said his name, wanting the shy boy to whisper it in his ear as he fucks him deeply. 

keith's boyfriend rolled his eyes and pulls keith by the arm causing the small boy to let out a surprised squeak. 

"b-bye," keith waved as he was whisked away. 

lance waved back and let out a small bye as the door slammed shut to keith's apartment. 

he sighed deeply and closed his own door and rested his back against it, his heart starting to calm down. 

he was so gone for the boy next door. 

 

"i got a new toy today guys" lance said excitedly to the camera as he grabbed his red dildo from behind the computer. 

he brought the object in front of the screen and showed the audience. 

"i know when i buy dildos i normally go for skin or blue coloured ones, but i don't know i just decided to change some things up." 

lance knew exactly why he bought the red vibrator, it reminded him of keith. during one of lance and keith's talks, the shy bit had mentioned his favourite coloured was red and lance had also seen keith wear his favourite red jacket a lot. 

"do you like it?" lance asked the camera, running a finger along the dildo. 

the comments instantly filled with yes's some were no's, stating they didn't like the colour. tokens filled the screen. 

lance giggled. "alright i think it's time i get started." 

he leaned back against the pillows and positioned his camera. he smirked at the camera and pulled off his t-shirt, showing off his tan skin. 

he let out a breath as he played with his nipples until they became hard. lance slid a hand down from his stomach to the hem of his boxers. 

he fiddled with the band and chuckled as he read the 'hurry up' comments. 

lance tugged down his boxers, his dick slapped against his stomach and a familiar dinging sound filled his ears as his viewers sent tokens. 

the cuban boy grabbed the red vibrator and positioned it at his lips. he kitten licked tip before running his tongue down the side of the dildo. 

he smirked at the camera before sucking on the tip and pushing the object down his throat, moaning around it. 

he imagined it was keith's cock he was sucking. he wondered if keith was bigger than the vibrator he was currently sucking. 

he removed the vibrator from his mouth with a popping sound and grabbed a bottle of lube from his side table. 

"i'm gonna skip the prepping because i did earlier and i just want this thing inside me already," lance purred and lathered the dildo with lube. 

he bent his knees and propped his feet onto the bed, giving the audience a great view of his tight hole. 

lance positioned the dildo at his entrance and slowly pushed in, his head tilting back with a gasp. 

the dildo slid in with ease and lance pushed it in at the hilt, letting out a low moan. he made sure to be quiet this time. 

he made eye contact with the camera and bit his lip and push the red dildo in and out of him. smiling as he heard the dings of tokens being sent to him. 

he switched on the vibrator and the dildo started to vibrate making lance's hips twitch. 

lance was panting at this moment as he fucked himself with the dildo, his free hand scrambling to grips the sheets. 

"oh yeah. . . fuck," lance moaned as his eyes slipped closed. 

he imagined a shy boy with jet black hair and big purple eyes fucking him deeply, hitting his prostate dead on. 

"uhhh, fuck, keith!" he accidentally moaned out loud. 

he gasped and moaned as he looked at the camera and read the comments, watching a series of names pop up telling him to moan their names. 

lance's eyes slipped closed again as he began to imagine keith fucking him, maybe he even had a choking or hair pulling kink. oh, lance hoped he did. 

"keith, fuck, please keith... f-fuck me harder!" lance moaned. 

he could feel himself getting closer and with a loud moan of keith's name lance came. 

he body went slack as he panted, coming down from his high. he hissed as he pulled the vibrator out of him and switched it off. 

he breathed out a laugh as he sat up and pointed the camera to his face. 

lance spent the next minute reading the comments and answering them, saying thank you's to the compliments and good bye's to the ones leaving. 

he tensed when he began to hear yelling at next door and he looked back at the stream to see one more viewer watching. 

lance normally waited until everyone sighed off before he ended his stream but he knew keith's boyfriends loud yelling would be heard by the last viewer who was still watching. 

he waved to the screen before ending the screen. he could still hear keith's boyfriend yelling loudly at keith. 

lance's heart ached at how keith is being treated. he's heard so many insults being thrown at keith but his fucktard boyfriend and he hated it. 

he washed the dildo and put everything away before he cleaned himself up and got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. 

lance could hear the door to keith's apartment open and slam shut before loud knocks hit his door. 

lance was shaking and he hesitantly opened the door to see keith's furious boyfriend. 

fuck, he was in so much trouble. he knew at the end he lost control and moaned loudly. 

"you fucking slut!" justin shouted at lance who flinched. 

"my own fucking boyfriend won't even have sex with me but will gladly jerk off to one of your live shows!" 

lance felt his breath hitched. keith had been watching his stream? then he felt himself go pale and his stomach dropped as he remembered that he had moaned his name. 

oh god! 

lance swallowed. "that's not my fault." 

justin growled and glared at lance and pointed a finger at him. "stay away from my fucking boyfriend!" 

justin stormed down the hallway and towards the elevator. lance closed his door and locked it in case justin came back and decided to bash him up. 

he walked into his room and froze when he heard muffled whimpers. he looked towards the wall that connected to his and keith's apartment. 

lance placed his ear against the wall and heard keith crying. 

he heart pinched painfully as he listened to the broken sobs escaping keith. 

he placed his hand on the wall and rested his head on the wall, his heart stinging and wanting nothing more than to comfort the sad boy next door. 

 

lance was about to do his livestream that he did every friday when he heard a knock on his door. 

he frowned and tried to remember if he had invited one of his friends to hang out with him today but nothing came up. 

he figured it was rosie, an old lady who lived on his floor that always seemed to loose her cat and would get lance to help her. 

lance got up from his bed and walked to the front door and swung it open, thinking he was going to see rosie but his eyes widened when he saw keith standing there. 

keith shyly looked up at lance before a blush made it way onto his nose and cheeks. 

"keith? uh - what are you doing here?" lance asked, leaning against the door frame. 

keith bit his lip and went to speak before he frowned and looked around the hallway before back at lance. 

"c-could i come i-in?" 

lance felt his heart beat wildly in his chest as he nodded and stepped aside, ignoring justin's words. 

how could he stay away from such a cute boy? 

keith smiled kindly and thanked him before walking in. 

lance lived in a studio apartment so everything except the bathroom was in one room. 

keith looked around before his purple eyes landed on lance's bed where he had his computer set up. 

along with the red dildo and a bottle of lube. 

lance cursed under his breath as he face burned with embarrassment. he forgot he was about to do a live show before keith came. 

keith cleared his throat awkwardly and looked at lance with an embarrassed blush on his face. 

"i just wanted t-to say i'm s-sorry about j-justin and," keith bit his lip and blushed more. 

lance hummed questioningly and looks at keith expectantly. 

"s-sorry about w-watching your l-livestream, i-i'm guessing just t-told you." 

lance blinked, he was apologising for watching his livestream? oh bless this cute little boy! 

"its - its alright, but uh -" lance swallowed as keith looked up at him. 

"d-did you like it?" lance had to ask. ever since he found out that keith watched his show he's been curious if the shy boy liked it or not. 

keith's eyes widened and his face burned. "w-well. . . y-yeah." 

lance smiled brightly and keith forced the small whimper from escaping, he loved lance's smile. 

"i'm glad you did," lance said happily. 

keith blushed and fiddled with the stings of his black hoodie. he bit his lip and rocked on his feet. 

"i-i've been meaning to a-ask," keith said, biting more at his bottom lip. 

lance had to pulls his eyes away from keith's swollen bottom lip if he was going to pay attention to what keith wanted to ask. 

"yeah?" 

"d-during your sh-show, you uh - you moaned m-my name. . . was it m-me or someone e-else with my n-name?" keith stuttered looking at the ground. 

when keith had heard the soft moan of keith's names slip out from lance's mouth his whole body heated up and he had never became erect faster in his life. 

lance chocked on his spit and coughed violently and keith's eyes widened as he hit lance's back. 

lance swallowed and gasped as he looked at keith with wide eyes. he had forgotten about that. 

"w-well - uh," lance didn't know what to say. he didn't want to risk losing keith as a friend but at the same time he wanted to know if maybe the shy boy liked him. 

i mean he literally jerked off to lance's show. 

lance blushed and looked at the ground. "i-i was moaning your name." 

the cuban boy could hear keith's breath hitch and he cringed, squeezing his eyes closed. 

he jumped when he felt a gloved hand being placed on the back of his neck. lance looked up and saw keith looking back. 

"i shouldn't d-do this. . . but i can't h-help myself," keith said before placing his lips on the cuban boy's. 

lance let out a surprised noise before he eagerly kissed back. he's been imagining for too long what keith's lips felt like. 

they felt soft and plump and tasted sweet like honey. lance let out a shameless moan when keith licked into his mouth, tangling his tongue with lance's. 

lance gripped keith's hips and pulled the small boy's body flush against his. keith moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around lance's neck, playing with his dark brown hair. 

the cuban boy gasped loudly as he was suddenly lifted into the air and he wrapped his legs around keith's waist, groaning at his neighbours strength. 

he was carried to the bed and keith laid him down on the soft covers and placed the computer on the side table. 

he looked back at lance and bit his lip. "i've never done this before." 

lance's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the flustered boy. "what really?! like never?" 

keith shook his head, still biting his swollen lip. 

"so you and justin never. . .?" 

keith shook his head again and cleared his throat. "h-he wanted me to be on b-bottom." 

"and that's not your thing?" lance rose an eyebrow. 

"n-no." 

lance smiled brightly, happy that he'll be keith's first and that keith will be able to fuck him, which is all he wants. 

"i guess that's why justin said that," lance thought out loud. 

"s-said what?" keith looked at him with wide eyes. 

"oh, he said, and i quote -" he clears his throat, "my own fucking boyfriend won't even have sex with me but will gladly jerk off to one of your live shows." 

keith blushes bright red and covers his face with his hands. lance giggles at his shyness, a sudden urge to litter his face with kisses. 

the black haired boy groans into his hands causing lance to giggle more. 

lance took his hands away from his face and stared into his purple eyes, he smiled softly. 

"i'm glad you watched my live show, even though they're embarrassing," lance's smile turns into a shy one now. 

"they aren't embarrassing," keith replies seriously causing lance to blush like crazy. 

the cuban boy brings a hand to his cheek and caresses it softly with his thumb. he pulled keith down and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. 

keith smiled before kissing lance's cheek which had the tall boy's heart melting. 

keith continued his kisses down the cuban boy's neck and lance was surprised at the shy boy's actions, but wasn't complaining. 

he moaned and bucked his hips as keith but down on the space between his neck and shoulder. he eyes slipped closed as he felt keith's tongue soothe the bite mark. 

keith fiddled with the hem of lance's t-shirt before pulling it over his head. 

he licked his lips and dove down to take a nipple into his mouth. lance gasped and buried his hands into keith's black locks and tugged on it. 

"mm yeah. . ." lance sighed, biting down on his bottom lip as keith moved to the next one. 

keith kisses down his stomach to his navel where he left hickeys. he tugged down lance's boxers and the cuban boy was now naked in front of his neighbour. 

said neighbour was now staring down at lance's body with a lustful gaze in his eyes as he swallowed. 

lance tugged at keith's jumper. "you're wearing too many clothes." 

the shy boy chuckled and stood up from the bed and proceeded to take his shirt, pants and boxers off. 

lance's breath hitched when he saw keith's member. it was big, bigger than the red dildo. keith's cock was thick and long, the tip was bright red flushed against his stomach and pre cum was forming at the tip. 

keith crawled over lance again and kissed him, sliding his tongue into his mouth that made lance moan. 

"f-fuck me, fuck me please," lance begged, wrapping his arms around keith's neck. 

"i-i have to p-prep you," keith said. 

lance shook his head, "i've already prepped - just please fuck me." 

the shy boy swallowed and bit back a groan before he reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube. 

he fumbled with it with shaky fingers before he popped the lid open and squirted a bit too much on his hand.

lance watched as keith lathered up his cock before positioning at lance's entrance. 

lance forced his body relax as keith began to enter in slowly, not wanting his hurt him. 

keith let of a low breath as he bottomed out and lance moaned at the feeling over keith's cock stretching his walls. 

"j-just give me a second, you're really b-big," lance moaned. 

keith nodded and ran his hands up and down lance's side as an attempt to calm him down. lance smiled and hummed appreciatively. 

"o-okay you can m-move - o-oh, fuck yeah," lance moaned as keith kindly obliged and started to move. 

"faster keith, come on." 

keith gripped lance's waist as he picked up speed that made lance wail in pleasure. 

feeling more confident, keith gripped lance's left leg and pushed it up so lance's knee almost touch his chest. 

'he's so flexible,' keith thought as he let out a groan. 

"k-keith," lance moaned as he tilt his head back, feeling keith's cock thrust in and out of his tight hole at a rapid pace. 

his dick twitched at every deep groan and moan keith would let out and he screamed when the shy boy hit his prostate. 

"r-right there, right there, keithhh," lance babbled as he could feel himself getting closer. 

lance gasped and moaned loudly as keith fisted lance's hair and pulled. 

"l-lance. 'm close," lance shivered at the way keith moaned his name. 

"s-so am i, make me cum keith, come on." 

"lance, lance, lance," keith moaned as he reached between them and took a hold of lance's cock and jerk it while his other hand reached up and started to chock him. 

"uhhh, keith!" lance moaned loudly as he released, his cum hitting his chest and keith's fingers. 

keith moaned and felt his own release at the sight of lance's orgasm. 

keith collapsed against lance and the two boys panted. lance shifted and looked at keith face and smiled. 

keith let out an airy chuckle and smiled back. he slowly lifted up on his hands and carefully pulled out. 

"we forgot a condom," keith stated as he watched his cum drop out of lance, a blush making its way onto his face. 

lance laughed, "are you really blushing after what we've done? and don't worry about that i'm clean." 

keith blushed more and nodded. he got up shakily and just stood there awkwardly until he cleared his throat. 

"i-i'll be r-right back," keith stuttered as he picked up his clothes and rushed to lance's bathroom, closing the door. 

lance blinked at the closed door and gulped nervously and started nibbling on his fingernails. 

'what if he regretted it?' lance thought, he could still feel keith's cum flowing out of him. 

the bathroom door opened and keith walked out dressed and holding a damp towel. 

lance cocked his head to the side and gave him a questioning gaze and keith blushed, looking towards the floor. 

"i-i th-thought i c-could help clean y-you up. is this weird? d-do people not do th-this," keith babbled, looking around the floor nervously. 

lance stared at keith in shock, both because that's the most he's ever heard keith say and because he just offered to help clean him up. most people lance has been with wouldn't care and just leave, leaving lance to clean up by himself. 

keith was so nice and so fucking cute! 

"i-its fine, you can uh cl-clean me up." 

keith bit his lip and nodded his head and he nervously walked towards lance. 

his hands were shaking as he cleaned up stomach. when he reached lance's hole he looked up at lance nervously. 

the cuban boy smiled and nodded his head and sucked in a sharp breath as keith pushed the warm towel in and began cleaning him out. 

when the shy boy was finished he got rid of the towel and lance got up to get dressed. 

the two boys stared at each, both blushing and both fidgeting nervously. 

"so-" both boys began and lance laughed and shook his head, "you go first." 

"we-well i-i was going to s-say um." 

lance stepped closer and leaned into keith. "yes?" 

keith looked up at him and blushed more, nibbling on his bottom lip. "i-i like you." 

lance's mouth dropped open and his eyes went wide as he stared at keith who cringed and squeezed his eyes closed. 

"s-sorry-" 

"i like you too!" lance said, cutting keith off. 

the smaller boy's eyes snapped open and he stare at lance in shock. "y-you do?" 

"of course i do! i've like you since the first time we spoke to each other!" 

keith blushed at the memory of their first conversation. keith was walking out of his apartment when he saw a black cat sitting in front of his door. he's always been a sucker for cats, so of course he had to pet it and pick it up. 

it was purring in his chest and he scratching behind the cats ear and keith felt himself smile brightly. 

"hey, you found him!" a voice shouted causing keith to jump into the air and nearly drop the cat. 

the looked at the boy and he felt his cheeks burn and was shocked to see who it was. it was the same boy from the elevator and his next door neighbour. 

the beautiful boy ran up to him and was also shocked to find the shy neighbour. 

"i-is this y-yours?" keith asked in a small voice as he gestured to the cat. 

"oh no, that's rosie's, she's always losing her cat," lance chuckled and keith felt his heart beat rapidly at the sound. 

lance had petted the cat as the too began to talk to each other. 

"th-that was wh-when i like you too," keith smiled up at lance. 

lance grinned and pulled keith into a hug. "i won't date you until you break up with justin." 

"i-i already did, like two days ago." 

lance smiled. "then keith kogane, will you be my boyfriend?" 

keith looked up lance and smiled back. "yes lance mcclain, i will."


End file.
